


Hidden Fortune

by theholylight



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Series, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, missed some days~, prompt, prompts, takajinweek, takajinweek2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: A short series of drabbles to celebrate takajinweek of 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that I'm late and all but I had to contribute something so here goes :D
> 
> TakaJin Week 2016 - Day 3 - Prompt: SEES AU

"Takaya..."

The pale-haired teen turned slowly, as he was still adjusting to his new clothes. They felt... warm... for some strange reason that he couldn't quite grasp. The other sighed and walked up to him, leaning against the back of the couch behind them.

"... do you think that this is the right choice? What about your...?"

"Jin." Takaya replied calmly, placing a hand on the worried glasses teen's shoulder as he did. It was their gesture, something he always did when Jin was feeling overwhelmed, him doing the same back for him if the situation was reversed. That was how they were in this situation now, after all. "It will be fine. I simply decided to enjoy whatever time I have left by doing something... that I am not... used to."

He chewed on the words a bit before nodding.

"It is quite natural that you are unused to the situation that's been so... different from the usual one that we are in... but, I see this as an experiment." he grinned. "We might even gain some allies at the end of it all. So relax and enjoy the show."

Jin sighed, shaking his head.

"... very well." he mused. "As things are, we wouldn't be able to leave, regardless..."

"Indeed, they seem to be quite... silent... these days..."

His glasses shone in the paling moonlight as he nodded at Takaya's words, recalling how down and almost depressed SEES currently was, following the betrayal of someone they believed in and trusted - well, all but them. They never had a reason to trust Ikutsuki and the events that happened after they took out the final full moon Shadow only reinforced their belief in that... but now, he was dead. One of the men that made them all suffer was gone and Jin couldn't believe how... free... he felt just knowing that he wouldn't be able to hurt them ever again... 

".... do you think that she would be feeling this... carefree... too if she was here?"

... and that brought the question of their missing teammate, Chidori Yoshino. Feeling the hand squeeze his shoulder harder, Jin noticed before he felt Takaya's smile, the older teen brushing his hair out of his eyes as he spoke.

"I believe so."

It was a simple answer to his brooding mind but it did the trick. He relaxed as the hands slowly brushed down to his own and held them, nodding.

"Let's fight Nyx. For her sake, too."

 


End file.
